Forgotten Oath
by Lost Phantasm
Summary: Some promises are kept, others are secret, and others are broken. Some are simply lost through time, only to be remembered once again.
1. Unspoken

**Preface Notes** I had several urges to write a fiction concerning the Suzumiya Haruhi series mainly in part with my desire to see more interaction between Kyon and Nagato Yuki. Ever since I saw _The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya_ (film by Kyoto Animation), I had a fanboy-ish reaction to seeing the alternate Nagato with emotions. A work of fiction authored by Luppi-tan helped, too.

Depending on your monitor, be sure to choose the best view for your eyes (3/4 or 1/2 page view).

**Summary** Some promises are kept, others are secret, and others are broken. Some are simply lost through time, only to be remembered once again.

**Disclaimer(s)** I am not Kyon.

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only yesterday I had known when exactly Haruhi wanted us to meet by the station, and only then did I know of the absolute madness that would come with that day.<p>

I was on my bed reading a book about Norse mythology, a title lent to me by the mysterious Nagato Yuki, who, incidentally, just happened to bump into me while I walked home from the supermarket last week after my sister continuously nagged at my feet to buy her something sweet to eat.

I dragged myself from my bed, never wanting to as the bed and I shared a mutual relationship, hearing my bed scream "I'm always ready for you" and thus quickly I darted from the room, taking only a few moments to gather the thick coat and scarf I needed to protect myself from the dangers of lack of warmth.

Of course, keeping myself from the heat during the summer was never a good idea, seeing as how I always ended up by the public swimming pool in an event organized by Haruhi. I never wanted to go through that again, seeing as I experienced that more than fifteen thousand times without memory of all instances, thank goodness. I might have actually gone and told the SOS Brigade chief that I was John Smith, and have her do something about that, or maybe simply just ask Nagato to tell us from the beginning that we were in an infinite time loop so we would have more breathing room on what to do. Come to think of it, why didn't I do that in the first place? Oh well, now I know Nagato is at least five hundred ninety eight years old, and she still looks rather young for her age.

The wind stepped up quite a bit, and I held my arms close. Somehow, somewhere, this December 20, I was forced outside of my heaven and into the cold world outside. My sister had a knack for sweet foods, especially hot warm brownies around this time of the year. I couldn't bear too sugar, although the stuff in moderation is good.

Just yesterday I was in this same situation, except now I walked in the opposite direction of North High. When was the last time I walked down to the area near the station? It was just a few days ago, wasn't it, when Haruhi asked me to get the heater and do gawd knows what to Asahina-san while I was gone?

I still don't know what happened that day. Nagato probably witnessed it all, but I never bothered asking her. Probably Haruhi dressing up Asahina-san in a new outfit that I'd never get to see again.

My eyes caught sight of the station, where the SOS Brigade would often meet for various reasons. The first time was when Haruhi dragged the four of us out to search for anything mysterious. I never bothered to actually look around, much to Haruhi's dismay, and merely walked around with Asahina-san, afterwards went to the library with Nagato. Then there's summer, oh, gosh, that uneventful summer. I'll be sure to bet all in the next time that happens.

On the opposite end, I saw, was the café. A pang of guilt shot through me, as immediately my eyes turned to the ground as soon as I looked through the windows, seeing the figures inside which vaguely reminded me of the people I left behind. Everything seemed the same back there, everything but the shy bookworm Literature Club girl who could openly express emotion. Something about that girl really got to me, and it pained me extremely to return the Literature Club application to her.

I finally arrived at the market, saved from the cold outside. Finally! I could get some heat until I had to go back home again. I grabbed a pack of brownies for my sister, paid the cashier, and headed out. Well, it'd be cold by the time I got home, but unlike some foods, brownies can be heated up again. My sister can deal with it.

The automatic doors parted ways with me, and the frigid gust of wind drained all the warmth from my body. So sudden. However, the sight before me was something I had never expected. The sun had just set a few minutes ago, and the moon came about, quickly reminding me of the instance when Nagato met me after everybody else had left the hospital.

I shook myself, my body desperately wanting to get back into the safe comforts of my bed. That was all I really needed before I turned, and stopped in shock.

"Nagato?"

What was she doing outside during a time like this? Rather, when was the last time she ever went outside other than to participate in activities spontaneously created by our out of this world chief? Well, there was that time when she handed me a book to read, which I quickly got bored of, only to skim through the pages and find a book mark with instructions. Or else, only in emergencies, or if the situation called for it, or if somebody from the SOS Brigade was in danger, she might come out and block a laser from passing through your eye and burning everything along the way. Not that it happened to me, of course.

She blinked, her face showing little of what she might be feeling underneath. Then again, she was always like that. Only slight changes of her eyes, her mouth, would reveal anything. The Integrated Data Thought Entity programmed Nagato with little emotion, why, though? I pondered about this a while ago, but nevertheless, the thought kept resurfacing as a "What if?". Nevertheless, in this world Nagato is how she is.

"Why are you out right now?" I asked, to receive several more blinks and a cool expression.

Softly, she told me, "Tea." Clad in her school uniform, which she seems to wear consistently regardless of the circumstances, she stood still, as if waiting for me to say something else. Her gaze, deep and cool, hasn't changed since the first day she pointed at the floor of the clubroom, bringing to my attention the garments scattered by the girls who had just went out the door dressed as bunnies.

Tea. Huh. So that's why she's here? I forgot to mention Nagato's responses never did manage to last at least ten seconds, with exceptions to the times she tried to explain what a laser was, and the time when she... ugh, that really brings back memories I'd rather forget, of the person who tried to take my life, the first time because she wanted to provoke a reaction from Haruhi, and the second time because...

...well, I chose this world, after all.

She protected me both times. I'm grateful to her for that.

That being said, I wouldn't mind buying a Christmas present for her. I know I owe her a fair deal, but if I did choose to buy a present for her, what would she like? Books? That would be too obvious, she has too many of those already. She has the library, too. Oh, whatever, I have a few days before Christmas, anyway. What would Nagato want, though, besides books? I've seen her visibly bored over fifteen-thousand times, seen her eyes slightly flicker when I held her hands, seen her read books... what would Nagato want?

"Nagato, do you go out often?" She wanted me to say something, I guess, but I didn't know what. That's what her eyes told me.

Blinking, her pose never faltering, she responded, "No. Only if there is a need to."

She looked surreal in the moonlight, surrounded by snow.

Something seemed really off here. What the hell is this mood? Why do I have this feeling of awkwardness?

C'mon, say something, Kyon! Say something! I know Nagato isn't the most sociable person, but you can at least say something!

I stared at her, meeting her supposedly blank gaze. If a person were to walk by right now and look at this situation, he would most likely think we're having a romantic moment. I feared Taniguchi, if he was to walk by at this very moment, he would definitely pester me about this the next time we met again. No, knowing him, he'd spread the rumor that there was something going on between Nagato and me, and if that got into the ears of a certain person... damn it, I really, really don't feel like kissing another sleeping beauty just to save the world. I only did it last time because I wanted to get back to this world. There was no romantic notion behind that action, whatsoever. Nothing, you hear me!

I hadn't realized it yet, but Nagato had raised her hand and pointed at the pack of brownies I still hadn't stuffed inside my coat, to save my hand from frostbite. In her other hand was probably a book she was going to return to the library.

"Oh, these? These are brownies." Hopefully that was a good enough explanation, even though it didn't even last ten seconds.

Her eyes darted slowly between me and the package I held up. Could Nagato possibly want this pack of brownies? I don't ever recall her serving anything else other than tea and some scrupulous information about time travel while at her apartment complex.

Unsure, I proceeded. "Do you want some?"

She merely nodded, preferring simple gestures when words were not necessary. How she could withstand the cold, probably because she is who she is. She never sweats, shivers... a memory of her shivering not too long ago popped up, but I suppressed it, seeing as how that memory was from another world.

"Here." Nagato took the package of four from me and held it close to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if in deep thought, then opened them again, this time, holding a book to me.

Did she want me to read this one? From the title, I guessed something about Norse mythology would be discussed, something I'd probably not be interested in, but Nagato rarely ever lends me books to read, so maybe there might be a hint, a bookmark, of sorts, something she preferred to tell by writing rather than by mouth.

_I'll be waiting at 7 PM in the park in front of Kouyouen Station._

Right. That was you, wasn't it, Nagato?

"Read it," she told me in her soft voice, her head hung low, something I found quite odd. I looked at the book — it didn't look like something was tampered. Although, if she's willing to lend a library book to me for some time, that would mean she wanted this back, right?

Yare yare.

Nagato entered the market, to purchase tea supplies, probably. And me? Oh, I was going to walk home, before I heard a rather familiar voice scream my nickname. _Oh ****!_ If she was the one who observed this, I would be screwed, and I really, really didn't want to get screwed over by her right now. It's damn cold right now. Quickly I stuffed Nagato's book into my coat, not wanting her to question why I had such an item in my possession.

"What?" I turned, seeing the amber asseveration of the girl who I really, really did not want to see right now.

Grabbing my scarf, she pulled me close, hitting our foreheads together. "That hurt, damn it!" She, of course, never heard those words come from my mouth, as she had what somebody would call "selective hearing" on what she wanted to apprehend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Yuki-chan!"

Stop it, Haruhi, I want to go home. Don't grab me by my scarf and yell "You two are my slaves, so don't do anything other than I tell you to do, you hear me!" so loudly that everybody on the block can hear you, then look at us and assume that I'm in contact with a crazy girl who thinks of other people as beings lower than humans, as things. Please don't.

Her amber eyes showed an intense rendition of her emotions, and I can only assume that what she saw, me giving Nagato a pack of brownies and the reverse a book, she probably thought there was something going on between us. No, Haruhi, there's nothing going on, it's just that what Nagato did a few days ago made me realize I should be more considerate of her. Unfortunately, if I did tell you what happened, you probably wouldn't believe me, like the other time I tried to tell you that aliens, time travelers, and espers actually exist. Oh, yeah, sliders, do, too.

Finally she let me off by rudely pushing me off, her eyes still having the ability to kill. She crossed her arms, then asked me, "Is there anything going on between you two?" She looked like a menace, sounded like a menace, and smelled like one too, so that definitely does not make her one.

"There's nothing going on between us, Haruhi! We were just exchanging things, that's all!"

She looked at me as if I was some imbecile who just found out that forty-two is the answer to all of life's problems.

I really don't feel like whispering "I love you" into her ear right now. It wouldn't be far off from the lie, anyway.

"Hmph!" Looks like she still doesn't believe me. Hopefully closed space doesn't appear and put the world in danger. That's the last thing I want to do, that's to anger her and cause her to recreate the world. I'd rather not employ the sleeping beauty tactic I used the last time that happened.

Still with an uneventful frown, after taking a peek to her left, she continued, "Anyway, meet up in front of the station tomorrow by nine." She walked past me, continuing to order me around, "Don't forget to bring your coats!" Her hands in fists, she stomped powerfully enough to shake the ground marginally, still in a bad mood, I suppose.

Running my hand through my hair, I muttered, "Yare yare," as soon as she was further away. Why did I choose to be involved in Haruhi's doings? She might as well make it rain talking cats tomorrow so we don't have to walk out into the cold.

I sighed. Time to go back home.

"Are you going back?"

Freeze. Nagato? Was that you? Shoot, don't tell me that Haruhi was talking to both of us? Was that why she told us to bring "your _coats_" rather than "your _coat_"? Sneaky bastard, running away from Nagato like that. But why would Haruhi have any reason to run away from her? What about Nagato intimidated Haruhi to the point where she decided to leave? When did Nagato come from the store? Why didn't Nagato say anything? How was Nagato able to chase her away, at all? I guess what Koizumi said back then was true, that Nagato did change in some way, and I definitely did see that change, not most definitely, though.

I turned, seeing the all too familiar blank expression that I became accustomed to. "Nagato, how long were you standing there?"

Blinking, she said, "Ninety-six seconds."

Just the cold, hard facts. How would a normal person respond to that question? _Enough to see Haruhi yell at you?_ Then again, Nagato is Nagato, so I wouldn't expect anything less... well, more, that is. A bare minimum response. Usually. Normally she wouldn't be the first person to spark a conversation, either.

"Hey, Nagato... you wouldn't happen to have scared her off, did you?"

Nagato merely stared into my eyes, never giving a reply. If she wasn't going to give a response, then she would probably never give one. Asahina-san's way of telling me she can't answer my question: classified information. Nagato? A complete deep gaze into your eyes. That's it. Either that, or she gives a rather complicated sentence which she doesn't elucidate.

"I'm going back to my house. Do you want to walk back until we have to split?"

She lowered her gaze, her eyes flickering ever so unnoticeably, not that I wasn't able to discern the minuscule change in her expression. Without ever saying anything, she kept her head low, then stepped forward in the direction of her apartment complex. I'll take that as a "yes", Nagato.

Let's go then, shall we?

It's not everyday I walk home with her. _Why does this seem familiar?_ Alone, walking home with Nagato... only when I caught her examining the package of brownies I gave her earlier did I realize something.

"Nagato, you go ahead without me, I have to go buy another pack of brownies!" Otherwise my sister would annoy the hell out of me when I get home.

Nagato, I saw, only gave me a blank expression as she stood in the snow. Was she planning on waiting for me? What the case was, I knew that tomorrow would probably involve Haruhi torturing us with some sort of dodge ball game, or, worse, forcing everybody in the SOS Brigade to look back and say "I love you".

I felt regret at leaving her behind, but I actually care about my sister, to an extent.

Brownies, brownies, brownies, brownies...

There goes another 500 yen. Really, I somehow always end up paying for the SOS Brigade's outings, and now, I find that I'm paying for two packs of brownies, one for my sister, one for Nagato. What has this world come to?

Well, hopefully another person doesn't come along and I won't be so inclined to give that person a pack of brownies.

The automatic doors opened, and the light from the store shone outside, and, there, I saw, for another time, Nagato's figure. Standing still, staring at the entrance, waiting for somebody. She did want to walk home with me, after all. Nagato, it must be lonely in your apartment... who knows what you do in there. Read books, sleep, drink tea, what else? Do you talk to your master? Who else do you talk to?

"Nagato... let's go." She nodded.

* * *

><p>I don't remember the last time I walked home with Nagato like this.<p>

She really did change, in one way or another.

Nagato, could it be that you never walked home with somebody else? Did you ever have somebody else walk with you home? Her gaze was aimed straight ahead, yet I had a feeling she knew exactly what was around her. She probably knew I glanced at her, confuzzled, and she probably knew that boy across the street had seen us walking together.

It was cold. Nagato didn't seem affected by the weather. Even if I did lend her my coat, she would probably end up returning it because I would freeze to death. A part of me nagged at myself, telling me to give her my coat, to let chivalry live. The other part of me said that she would be fine, because she's Nagato. A pseudo-alien from some parallel planet or world, disguised as a human — but I definitely saw Nagato as a comrade in the SOS Brigade. She, along with Koizumi and Asahina-san, were all in this together. We're all in this together.

Nagato, you're never alone. You've got everybody else in the SOS Brigade. Don't forget that.

The walk back was silent. I grew accustomed to her reserved outlook, so knowing that she was there walking beside me was enough.

Seriously, I worry about her too often.

I wouldn't have thought about it, but, in the end, we reached it. I felt rather strange, seeing how Nagato walked me home, rather than me walking her home. Shouldn't it be the other way around? That was the thought that ran across my mind as I waved goodbye to her, to which she merely nodded, and closed the door. Something was wrong.

I set the bag of brownies on the kitchen table, and then ran out the door, ignoring my sister's questions. Nagato!

She had already began walking back, that's what I saw. I felt like I would regret this later if I didn't do it now, and rarely did the opportunity present itself. Like letting a girl walk home by herself is something a person should do! I could have locked the door, went up to my room, and started reading the book Nagato lent me, but I cared for her, just like I do the others, even if I don't think of them too highly.

"Nagato! Wait up!" I panted, catching my breath.

A curious look bequested on her face, probably wondering why I came out of the house so shortly after I came in.

"Let me walk you home."

There it was again, that same gesture her eyes took, the same movement of her head, that left me in awe. Nagato, that's emotions for you. You call them internal errors, why so, I do not know, but I promised you that I would get you back if the Integrated Data Thought Entity ever did anything to you.

Just as you protected me all those times, I will do what I can to return the favor.

It was barely a whisper, but I caught it. "Okay." Without looking back, she walked ahead slowly.

Okay it is, then, Nagato.

I don't ever recall walking any person to her home in this world. I guess this is a first.

Again, we walked in silence, the freezing wind threatening to blow me off my feet. Nagato walked as if she was unaffected by the weather, and kept her head low enough so I couldn't see her facial expression. Nagato, what are you feeling right now? I wondered, never having the courage to speak these thoughts.

Soon enough, we arrived, and I had to part with her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nagato." She acknowledged my words with another nod, shortly after lowering her gaze once again. And, again, I wondered, what she was feeling at the moment.

Nagato, did you want me to walk you home? Did you want me to come with and stay in your apartment for a little while? I didn't know, but looking at the book I brought from my coat pocket, I believe it was best that I go home.

Strangely, the wind had died down, and I was somehow able to make it back home before I froze to death.

My cell phone, which I had left at home, showed that I had about a hundred missed calls, all of them from Haruhi. I sighed. What reason would she have to spam my cell phone with all these voice messages? The fact that she even left a voice message for each call she made left me amazed.

Well, time to listen through them...

After I sat upright in my bed, I pressed the button to hear my messages.

_"Kyon, don't forget, if you don't show up tomorrow, there will be heads rolling!"_

_"Bring your coat. What we're going to do tomorrow will require it."_

_"Why aren't you picking up? Is something wrong? Where are you right now?"_

Letting out a breath of air, I dialed Haruhi's number, and decided it was best to return her call. I didn't want her creating more closed space just because I didn't pick up my phone.

Ring, ring. Ring. Ring, ring, ring.

"Kyon!" Haruhi's tone, as arrogant and self-centered as it was, it sounded much different.

"I'm fine, I got your messages, so don't worry."

She remained silent for a while, until she finally spoke, raising her voice rather loudly. "Don't forget! Tomorrow! At the station!"

Yes ma'am. Click. That was that. So, now, what's next...? Right, Nagato asked me to read her book. I paused at the cover, reading _Tales of Norse Mythology_, and wondered why Nagato had a habit of reading books, regardless of the genre or subject material.

Yare, yare. Let's just get this over with.

I flipped the cover over, and, there it was, a book mark, with the message "I'll be waiting in the café in front of Kouyouen Station at 8 AM."

Wait, so this means that Nagato knew that Haruhi would call us to meet tomorrow, and Nagato knew herself that she would bump into me by the market? How did she plan everything out so perfectly?

Nagato... sometimes I don't get you at all.

...but if she's calling me out like this, it probably means that she has something important to discuss with me.

Hmm. So what's on the next page? "True and Untrue". Seems interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong> If you haven't watched the twenty-eight episode anime _The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi_ and the film _The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi_, you may not catch all of the allusions in this chapter. I haven't read the light novels for this series, so don't expect me to include characters such as Sasaki.

That aside, please be kind enough to leave a few words on how I'm doing.


	2. Unvoiced

**Preface Notes** Here's another chapter.

Thank you to my reviewers, who pinpointed that my "Kyon-narrative" style is still missing some idiosyncrasies that are evident in the light novels. I probably won't have finished reading one light novel by this time, but I'll do my best to capture Kyon's voice.

I'd like to especially give my gratitude to **sarsparilla**, who was kind enough to share with me the light novels for this series.

**Summary** Some promises are kept, others are secret, and others are broken. Some are simply lost through time, only to be remembered once again.

**Disclaimer(s)** I am not Kyon.

* * *

><p><strong>Unvoiced<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh.<p>

*ring ring ring ring*

So cold...

Thump thump thump...

"Kyon-kun, wake up! Mom says you have to eat breakfast!"

So cold... must keep eyes closed... bed is so... warm...

That all changed when I felt a tug on my blanket, effectively pulling me from the bed and onto the harsh cold floor. That was my sister, the morning thief who followed my mother's orders willingly and without question.

The alarm clock read 7:00, the equivalent of when Freud would laugh in my face because of the dream I had last night, assuming I even dreamt at all.

Ice, I saw, had crystallized on the side door of my room. This was the sixth morning I had seen something like this, and knowing almost everybody else, they probably didn't want to get out of bed, either.

Luckily for me, classes were shortened because the flu bug was spreading around quickly. Asakura had just recovered from the influenza, but Taniguchi yesterday didn't show up at all. I guess he finally took it hard, that willpower isn't enough to cure a sickness.

Like willpower can do much.

I'm glad Mother Nature hadn't decided to infect me with the virus yet, and with good reason. I'd rather not feel nature's toothpick gnaw away at my HP.

Sure enough, on the way to school, I didn't catch Kunikida or Taniguchi. It's just me by myself today. It was at times like this that I missed the familiar voice behind me in the classroom, the smile that the other person in classroom 1-9 wore all day (that classroom doesn't exist anymore), the warm sweet tea that was always served, and the quiet corner where pages flipped.

I stood at the foot of the long uphill climb, seeing the gate of North High at the end of the staircase. _Right, my stare-case to boredom._ Every school day for the past few months I remembered, I had to walk up this tiring hill, even worse when I had to deliver something. Even if this hill was to be flattened by bogus magic, I'm sure she would along the lines say "The effects would last for several milennia", or something along those words.

While Mother Nature was gracious for not letting snow batter us, I took the time to walk up to my classroom, where I took my usual seat by the window, second from the back.

There weren't many students present, even though there was five minutes until Okabe-sensei started class. I hoped that Asakura wouldn't show up today. I'm still not used to seeing her, after what my memories said she tried to do to me.

December 23. How many days has it been since everything changed? Today would be the sixth, if I counted correctly. What happened since that day? I recall meeting Nagato in the Literature Clubroom; I remember running to Kouyouen High, panting, being beaten mercilessly by Suzumiya Haruhi, and yet consolidated after I revealed my emergency trump card. Koizumi was with Haruhi at that time; in a few days we're all going to meet together. That's what we all planned, at least. I'm surprised that Nagato agreed to an outing, to one with two complete strangers.

Okabe-sensei walked into the classroom, and the few remaining students scrambled to their seats, the middle of the classroom more vacant than usual. The teacher scanned the classroom, and seeing that I was the only student present in my row, raised an eyebrow. It's not like I gave them the flu, sensei. I'm sure that if I caught it, I'd be home sick until Pluto finished a revolution around the sun.

The class representative was absent, and, fortunately, no back up system was implemented in such a case, so we skipped the introductory customs. Good, because I didn't feel like moving from this chair. While North High didn't have air conditioning, it did have a heating system, which was beneficial to me, as the vent laid to the left of my seat.

While the teacher taught, I noted that due to the presence of fewer students, it was much easier for him to notice who was and wasn't paying attention. Dammit! I can't doze off and look out the window today!

Well, even if the world was going to change tomorrow, I probably wouldn't pay attention in class anyway. I'm sure by now he knows I slack off in class.

After boring lessons of Japanese and mathematics, the ten o'clock break began, and I stepped outside of the classroom for a breather.

Shoving my hands into my coat pockets, I walked out the door, leaving all the other students behind. Those that remained in the classroom, I noted, all wore face masks to cover their mouths. It's as if I'm the only one who hasn't caught it yet. I would like to say that God gave me a rather strong immune system, but I wasn't sure if God existed in this realm.

The 1-6 classroom, I saw, was relatively full of life and laughter. _Wasn't this Nagato's classroom?_ Even so, I didn't catch a glimpse of the gray-haired (with several shades of lavender) girl anywhere in the classroom. Was she sick, too? I didn't recognize anybody in her classroom. Taking another glance into her classroom, I continued to circle the school.

I didn't know exactly why Asahina chose to decline Haruhi's invitation to meet up, but I believe it had something to do with Tsuruya's sudden barge into the Literature Clubroom and screaming "You pervert!" I promise to you that my ears didn't lie to me. And I promise to you that I was not a pervert.

Asahina's classroom, consequently Tsuruya's classroom, was on the third floor. I didn't feel like dropping by to take a peek after what had happened. Tsuruya would, I imagine, land her fist into my face like she threatened a few days back.

That aside, I wondered if the SOS Brigade would be formed in this world. Haruhi expressed great interest in it, but we were quickly chased out after several teachers barged into the Literature Clubroom, presumably, after Tsuruya barged in, argued with Haruhi, and almost got into a cat fight, which I would have loved to see, especially when I saw Asahina-san get involved. _Asahina-san! So cute!_

There were students walking about the corridors, some hand in hand. Normally Haruhi would dash out of the classroom during break, probably to scout for students who sat in their chairs looking bored, and I would sit in the classroom to chat with Taniguchi and Kunikida. But Haruhi doesn't attend North High, and the other two are out with the flu.

Orihime and Hikoboshi did a good job granting Haruhi's wish to make the world revolve around her.

I returned to my lonely corner, without the usual people here to talk to. I wonder if in a few months, everything would be the same like it was back then. Like a fleeting dream, I'm sure this down-phase would pass.

Class would end right before lunch break started, according to the new schedule. I could go back home and waste my time doing nothing, but out of habit I found myself walking to the SOS Brigade's clubroom, officially the Literature Clubroom that was taken over by a god, seeing as I expected something to happen.

Nothing happened.

Nobody was there. Not even Nagato. The past few days when I arrived she would always be sitting in her corner, covered by her pink scarf, reading a book, and glance up to greet me.

I took a seat in front of the computer, tempted to search for the files Nagato had hidden a few days ago. There was no heater in this building, as this building only housed clubs that didn't receive much attention. If things were right, the Computer Research Society should be in the room next door.

Not that I'm interested, but being alone in this room, which was once full of life, now dead and empty, made me wonder if I had made the correct choice. Nagato's chair hadn't been set up yet, and it was cold. Cold when I walked to school today, cold when I walked around the corridors, cold when I sat here in the clubroom.

There was nothing new on the bookshelf, I saw, save for a book from the library. _Time Enough for Love._ Is that a Sci-Fi book? I guess some things don't change. I had a feeling of déjà vu, that I had seen Nagato read this book before, but it was probably just my imagination.

Déjà vu is a fairly common experience, after all.

I took the book from the bookshelf, immediately seeing the trademark Nagato bookmark peeping from the cover. Half-expecting there to be writing, Nagato's writing, I flipped to the page, and examined the book mark. Both sides. Nothing. I expected as much. Perhaps I had thought too much of the situation...

Cold. Looking into my bag, I took a small portion of bread out to eat. Since when did it taste so dull? Was life always like this?

Cloudy. From this seat I saw snowflakes lazily drift to the earth. They were taunting me, that's what they were doing. Taunting me for choosing to live in this world, for choosing to stay here, that's what they were doing. Where is everybody?

Bored, I turned my attention back I glanced through the table of contents of the book Nagato borrowed.

The Tale of The Man Who Was too Lazy to Fail.

The Tale of The Twins Who Weren't.

The Tale of the Adopted Daughter.

Boondock.

Da Capo.

"The Notebooks of Lazarus Long." Immediately I turned to the source of the voice, alarmed at the sudden intrusion. Who was this mind reader? The person who read what I was going to speak in my mind, the person who read my mind, is the person a psychic?

She had already opened the door part-way, the bespectacled girl, who wore a small smile I had yet become accustomed with.

"Do you like this book, Nagato?"

She nodded, "A lot." Still quiet and timid, I remembered why I decided to stay back here. At that moment I remembered of the Literature Club Application Nagato gave me about a week ago; I still hadn't taken the time to fill it out yet, and I was uncertain that I would even join.

Every school day starting this week I hung out with Nagato in the clubroom, often in silence, with occasional small talk. I would sit here, walk around, make us some hot tea, until it was time to leave. Lately she had been taking initiative in leaving first, as normally she would wait for me to declare that the day was done.

Peeping around on the computer the past few days revealed nothing of the novel I suspected Nagato was writing, which, of course, she probably wouldn't be writing because I was here with her.

So began another day in the Literature Clubroom. I returned her book, then Nagato took her place in the corner, and the familiar sight ahead led to my apparent gaze, which Nagato noticed, her eyes quickly darting from the book and my eyes every so now and then. It became extremely obvious to me that she wouldn't be making much progress on her library book like the other days unless I closed my eyes and looked the other way.

Which reminded me of something.

"Hey, Nagato, what kept you up?" Normally you would be in here long before I opened the door.

Quickly taking a glance at me, she turned her attention back to her book. That quick glimpse, I saw, revealed a rather embarrassed Nagato, something I wasn't used to seeing. What happened? It seemed as if she had a major mishap back in the classroom, as if she blundered something everybody should have known in front of everybody. I didn't know how smart Nagato was, but I knew she liked reading science fiction books, and that she didn't like to talk to others often. Asakura visited Nagato every now and then with a delicious meal, made evident when Nagato invited me to her apartment. That was different, too.

She looked at my shoulders, still not able to look at me in the eyes, I see. I found Nagato very cute, adorable, actually, since the days I began to spend time with her. She would blush involuntarily at the smallest things, chuckle heartily at several lame jokes I told her, and, most of all, she would smile.

In such a short amount of time I'd grown extremely fond of her smile, the curvature of her lips, I believed, would be comparable to Asahina's smile, if not even more, making any man instantly fall in love with her. Her smile was that brilliant.

A few moments would pass until she gathered the strength to speak. "A boy... a boy asked me out."

Warning. Warning! Immediately I sat straight, seeing Nagato's grip on her book tighten, her head hung low. "What did you say?" is what I would have said, but seeing her weak figure I decided against it. It must have affected her negatively in some way, greatly, where I wanted to pull a chair next to her and comfort her.

I could only imagine how it was for Nagato to be put directly on the spot like that. How she was able to get away from that boy, I wondered.

She's warm. That's what ran through my mind as I pulled a chair next to her, ignored her surprised expression, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She tensed; her book fell swiftly from her lap to the wooden floor, she found more interest in the book screaming "pick me up!" until she turned, slowly, to meet my eyes. That must have taken all of her willpower to do, I noted, because she only met me half-way.

"It'll be okay," my mouth uttered of its own accord. I was shocked, absolutely appalled, at what my mouth said. No, Kyon, you were never like this before. _You were. You two were never alone when you asked about her well-being._ "Nagato. Did he hurt you?" I'll do something about that bastard.

From her reaction, which consisted of more tension and bringing her legs to her chest, something probably happened. It was that painful...? How was she able to hide it earlier? Why would she come to the Literature Clubroom after that had happened? Now, I don't know exactly what this boy did to Nagato, I was never there, but wouldn't a normal girl run directly home away from the place the incident occurred?

I didn't mean to attack you, Nagato, I remember myself saying. For her to welcome me into the clubroom the next day after our engagement, for her to give me a Literature Club application that same day, must mean Nagato thought something differently about me.

What about this boy? Why did she have a different reaction?

She never responded, but, at least, she finally released her iron-shell. In time, I suppose, she'll tell me what happened on this day. The snow continued to fall, the flakes of ice swirling as they made contact with the window.

"Your... arm..." she stuttered. Oh. Right.

If anybody walked in right now, which I doubt would happen, they would definitely misunderstand what was going on right now. Should I be a girl, this scene would appear perfectly normal. But I wasn't, so if Taniguchi walked through that door, I would need to make up a story about why he caught us in this position.

Feeling a little bit embarrassed myself, I retracted my arm from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Nagato's bubble of personal space must be larger than the average human's, as sitting next to her revealed more glances, even sitting further at the computer desk she still felt somewhat uncomfortable.<p>

That's what I gathered, at least, when observing her. Or could it be that she isn't used to receiving attention?

About two hours had passed since she came into this room. Nagato calmed down, and now I knew better than to poke around in this business. Something sensitive.

The snow melted into water, and the sun peeked from the clouds, shining a bit of warmth into the room. The courtyard below the second floor of the old building had nobody around, save for a tree which shed all its leaves for the season.

Nagato, her eyes following the trail of text on the book in her lap, looked surreal in the sunlight. I kept this to myself, not knowing how well Nagato would take compliments. She's cute, really.

The tea I brewed sat on the windowsill beside Nagato's spot, the steam cautiously rising into the air.

Warm. It wasn't cold anymore. That's what my hands told me, when I held the cup I brewed earlier. Evidently I noted two students walk across the courtyard, two girls, whom bore striking resemblances to Asahina and Tsuruya. Curious of their activities, I looked down, knowing the glare of the sunlight on the window would prevent them from seeing me.

Nope, nothing interesting. They engaged in friendly chatter while walking to the entrance of the school.

I remember the days when Asahina would brew the tea, dressed in her maid outfit. I have to make it myself, now.

But it's not too bad.

"Name..." Hmm?

Nagato stirred, her gaze fixated on the computer. "What about it?"

"...your name." Come to think of it, I don't ever recall telling Nagato my name.

Haruhi barged into the room, referring me as "John", which reached into Nagato's ears, which is probably eched into her mind by now. But anybody with common sense would be able to recognize that John Smith is not a typical name for a Japanese person. I'm pretty sure Nagato had common sense, unlike somebody else whose perception of reality seemed rather off at times, despite repeated assurance that her grip on reality is solid.

I told her my real name, one I hadn't heard myself say to anybody nor heard anybody call me by.

"...it's a nice name. I think it suits you." Her hands met each other and wouldn't let go. She didn't show her face, preferring her hands instead.

"I don't think it fits me. Just call me Kyon, that's what everybody else calls me." Stupid nickname my sister made up and spread around the school like crazy.

If Nagato were to call me by name in a conversation, I will die of a heart attack. Literally.

Nagato, I remembered, never, ever referred to me by name, only as "you". I wish for your return. Another trip to the library would be nice. If this message is displayed, you, me... I'm sure she had her reasons, I really didn't mind, I preferred "you" over Kyon, rather, because I didn't think too highly of that nickname.

She finally looked up. I watched her lips carefully, and, then, I knew I just died and went to heaven. I'm pretty sure it was her manner, the way she touched her lips, her expression, that probably changed my perspective on my nickname. So beautifully, that's what it was. Nagato never ceased to surprise me these days, everything she said or did pulled a vibrant response from me. Are you okay?

She would always say I'm fine, don't worry, or yes.

Knowing that Haruhi wouldn't drain my HP and MP for spending time alone with this shy bookworm, I suppose I did have greater freedom in this world. She would get on me if she saw me involved with another girl, romantically or not, and I would have to explain everything to her after she calmed down.

_If you just told me that from the beginning, I wouldn't have grabbed you and thrusted you against the wall._

You never give me a chance to explain before hand!

That was, until I told you my name: John Smith.

"Yuki. Call me Yuki." One hand to her heart, one hand on the book. Nagato, do you interact with anybody else on a regular basis? Nobody else stopped by the Literature Clubroom besides me?

Was that why you gave me the Literature Club application? Because you didn't want to be lonely? Because you wanted to spend time with somebody?

_That person went through the process in my place. That person... was you._

Nagato... I wonder if you waited in this room for all those months, just looking around, spending time by yourself, wanting to give gratitude but never finding the strength and courage to do so until just recently. But you found that strength within yourself, somehow, somewhere, you did. You gave me the application even though I assaulted you that day. The next day we walked home together, to your apartment.

The day after I arrived late to the clubroom, dragging several others with me. You eased yourself at my sight, but tensed when you saw others barge in. Worse was when Haruhi locked the door to the clubroom, getting that key from who knows where.

The supernatural event that I passed on, the questioning of Suzumiya Haruhi, Tsuruya taking Asahina away after asked for a meeting, Koizumi with his glued cheerful smile, Nagato, holding her book closely and observing from a distance.

We agreed that day to meet up. Us, complete strangers, all brought together by Suzumiya Haruhi. It seemed that either way, in any world, we were bound to meet up together again. Some things don't change.

I know what I have to do, Nagato. It's what you wanted me to do, right?

Even here, you feel lonely, despite distracting yourself by reading books.

The application made a slight noise as I turned to grab my belongings. She stirred as well, for reasons I knew too well. Nagato wanted to walk home with me today, again. (Or was it she wanted me to walk home with her?)

"Let's go home... Yuki."

It was that smile, her bright, adorable smile, that led me to believe this was the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes <strong>In the light novels, Nagato has flat gray hair, while in the animation, Nagato has a lavender-ish hair color. What is that color called? An answer to the question would be helpful. From what I can tell, it's either "languid lavender" or "lavender purple".


End file.
